


Kissing Practice

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Series: Finding GoM Matching Partners [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kagami wonders how kissing practice turns into a full blown make-out session. In which Kuroko is being innocently devious and Aomine wants to strangle Kagami for being so clueless. Kise doesn't help by fanning the already lit flame.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basuke and its characters.  
>  Warning:** _typical boy's romance, slight oOC-ness, shounen ai (actually it's yaoi now), foul language (blame Aomine for this), possible grammar and spelling mistakes (not beta-ed, sorry!)._  
>  **A/N:** Another re-post from LJ. Yeah, so… I decide to do a sequel for the first plot bunny 'A Friend's Care', though it doesn't have anything to do with that. It's just… that can make a nice background story concerning Kaga/Kuro 'current' relationship in this one *lol* But instead of Momoi, Kise shows up here to fan the flame *grins*.

 

**Kissing Practice **

**_ (Part 1) _ **

* * *

Kagami Taiga thought that Kuroko Tetsuya was a strange person. Believe it or not, it wasn't about his 'hard to notice' presence or his creepy habit to show up and to disappear without notice _or_ his odorless strength.

It was more because of the way Kuroko acted. The sudden exclamation of _'I will become your shadow'_ and _'I will make you number one in Japan'_ thing was indeed odd, especially to be said to a person that he met for the first time. Honestly, Kagami was quite bothered at that strange event.

However, despite how unusual it was, Kagami didn't dislike that part of Kuroko. Not at all. The shocking-blue haired boy was blunt and to the point, never saying unnecessary thing if it wasn't important. Moreover, he took his promise seriously. Those qualities made Kagami respect the shorter boy.

It was true that Kuroko was mysterious at times, and Kagami didn't know what he was thinking, but it applied to everyone else beside him as well. Though, Kagami had to admit that when Kuroko told him about the real reason why he was so desperate to defeat the other Generation of Miracle members… to defeat Aomine, he had thought that maybe… maybe Kuroko had feelings for the taller, dark-skinned boy.

Maybe it was Kuroko's way to say 'please look at me' to Aomine.

That was a selfish wish, that Kuroko had uttered, during the match between Seirin and Touou, but Kagami also knew that that was how kind hearted and how caring he was towards people that mattered to him. He wanted to be the one that could help him grant that wish, while subconsciously, Kagami wondered if he was in the category of those people that mattered for Kuroko.

Of course, asking Kuroko directly about that subject would be out of question because it was very embarrassing. Despite his personality, Kagami did have his own thought and worry. Moreover, Kuroko tended to surprise people, whether it was the way he suddenly shows up or disappears, or the way his mind works.

Kuroko never ceased to amuse Kagami as well. His personality was hard to understand. Sometimes he was reserved, but another time, Kuroko could be very bold as well. Kagami even thought once that Kuroko could be manipulative even if the boy didn't do it on purpose.

Well, most of the time though, Kagami gave up trying to figure Kuroko out half way.

Though, this time around, Kagami had to admit that… Kuroko's strangeness had multiplied at least five times.

Well, it wasn't noticeable, but… Kuroko did something strange like throwing away Kagami's things and then buying him the new ones. It was weird. Kagami just realized that friends didn't usually do that. Usually, they would point out about the flaw his thing has and then suggest him to buy the new one to replace it. To actually throwing _his_ things without his permission could be considered rude, but for some reasons, Kagami couldn't get angry with him. Well, not long at least. After all, he immediately got the replacement from Kuroko himself.

Also, this was probably nothing, but Kagami felt that Kuroko stared at him more, whether it was during class or during practice. Like he said, it was unnoticeable. Heck, no one even noticed, but Kagami had an instinct like a wild tiger when he became a center of someone or anyone else' attention.

However, Kagami wasn't exactly bothered. He was only a little bit conscious about it. Maybe Kuroko only observed him for research. Though, Kuroko didn't seem to have any particular reason. Kagami didn't feel uncomfortable being stared at by Kuroko either, so he thought it was quite okay….

Huh? That was another strange thing about Kuroko. Kuroko wasn't being creepy even though his act was a little disturbing sometimes.

The list could go on like how Kuroko seemed to be beside him all the time no matter where he went or to assist Kagami in almost everything, like he was an extension of Kagami's hands. The only time Kagami was left alone was during his time at home… or when he was in the bathroom.

Though, of course Kagami didn't notice this until after everything was on for several weeks… months? Kagami wasn't sure. It happened so naturally that when he asked the other members of the team they said,

"Isn't that the usual thing?"

See, there was nothing noticeably strange about how Kuroko acted, at least not more than usual, so Kagami couldn't even bring the subject up. That's why; Kagami decided to let it be and to treat it as 'normal' for Kuroko's standard, at least. He was sure it was Kuroko's way to treat his friends nicely.

Well, that was what Kagami thought, until one day, during practice, Kuroko suddenly asked, "Kagami-kun… please teach me how to kiss properly," in that straight expressionless face of his.

Kagami missed the ball he was shooting, almost actually biting his own tongue at the shocking, out of blue request.

"W-what?!" Kagami sputtered, face beet red in embarrassment and bewilderment as he turned to stare at Kuroko disbelievingly.

Well, apparently, Kagami wasn't the only one suffering from the shock, _of course_. Hyuuga Junpei actually fainted; face as pale as daylight moon after hearing the dropped bomb.

"Hyuuga!" Izuki Shun and the other second years of Seirin basketball team were also there, shocked by Kuroko's bold request and mortified at the extreme impact of that said request on the glasses wearing senpai.

Aida Riko, their female coach, looked at Kuroko as if he had grown an extra pair of arms from his forehead and Koganei Shinji exclaimed "Ooh! Way to go, Kuroko!" in totally amused look while Mitobe Rinnosuke was blushing, seeming to be in panic and to try to shut Koganei's up with gestures.

Kiyoshi Teppei laughed nervously at that situation and the fellow first years, Fukuda Hiroshi and Furihata Kouki, were speechless, gaping at both Kuroko and Kagami with totally dumbfounded looks.

"Please teach me how to kiss," Kuroko repeated his ultimately embarrassing words without any sign of shame, not even a flinch.

"WHY?!" Kagami couldn't help shouting or screeching; whichever worked better to express his horror. His head couldn't help screaming in red alert at the prospect of Kuroko finally losing his mind.

"I have been thinking… that you might be good at it, since you'd been in America for awhile before," Kuroko said tonelessly, but with a strange glint of certainty in his unreadable stare.

"That's not what I'm asking! Why the hell did you, of all people, ask ME to do _that_?!" Kagami yelled more, his voice increasing in tone and in volume. He honestly couldn't understand what Kuroko was thinking! He meant, seriously? He was practically asking Kagami to kiss HIM.

Was that normal? He was a guy, right? And Kagami was a guy too for god's sake!

"Well… I am curious," Kuroko said, leaning more closely to Kagami who had the sudden urge to step back, or better, to bolt, but he didn't because that would mean he had lost.

"Of WHAT exactly?!" Kagami asked, still with that high disbelieving tone.

"It is teenager's hormone acting up," Kuroko answered, still looking totally expressionless as well despite the spark in his eyes.

_ As if that was the ultimate reason to answer everything! _

Kagami was dizzy. He was totally confused and embarrassed. And confused. Wait, he mentioned confused twice, didn't he?

"Listen, Kuroko. That's not a normal request to ask your male friend!" Kagami tried to calm himself down while draping his big hands on Kuroko's shoulders. "If you want to kiss, go to your girlfrie—OW!"

Kagami's words were cut by a basketball suddenly colliding with his head.

"What the fu—!?" the tall red haired boy almost cursed when he turned around to yell at his assailant. Still, he immediately stopped dead and paled as he was suddenly faced by a very pissed off Aida Riko who cracked her knuckles and glared at him dangerously.

"How dare you two disturb the training session with your stupid couple's problem…!" the scary brown haired coach emitted a menacing aura from her very angry form.

_ Eeeeep! _ —Kagami honestly wanted to run away. He didn't know about Kuroko, but Kagami wanted to run away from her. Screw getting lost in the battle of will or whatever!

_ And what did she mean by 'stupid couple's problem'?! _ —Kagami's head couldn't help screaming more.

"Ah, I apologize for getting distracted," Kuroko bowed politely at her still speaking tonelessly and expressionlessly.

"Kuroko!?" Kagami dropped his jaw in shock that his friend was very casual about it.

Aida seemed to get even more furious, probably thinking that both Kagami and Kuroko didn't regard her seriously. "Triple portion of the training session for the both of you!" She yelled then, smacking both Kagami and Kuroko on the head with a basketball in her each hand.

"WHAAAAT?!" Kagami protested, horrified.

"My condolences…" Koganei said, a big bead of sweat rolling down his face.

Furihata and Fukuda seemed to feel the same as Koganei as they nodded in unison; paling as well thinking what kind of hell their ace and their passing expert would go through in the tripled portion of their training session.

"Hyuuga! Wake up!" Izuki was trying to wake the still passed out Hyuuga, strangely not trying to make this into a pun. Maybe he was honestly worried about his friend…

"You've got to see this, Hyuuga! This is soooo interesting!" …or maybe not.

Mitobe was still blushing, but he looked kind of concerned about their two underclassmen. Kiyoshi was still laughing awkwardly, probably feeling sorry that Kagami and Kuroko had to be at the receiving end of Aida's wrath.

"This is entirely your fault, Kurokoooo!" Kagami couldn't help complaining loudly all the way to their tripled training program while Kuroko just sighed deeply in defeat.

The red haired teen couldn't believe this! Why should he go through this because of Kuroko? Kagami would seriously die at the end of the training session!

* * *

** ~Kagami x Kuroko~ **

* * *

Though, despite the irate yell of Aida and the amused stares Kagami and Kuroko received because of what happened in the gym (except Hyuuga who was somehow in denial when he woke up and exclaimed that he had fallen asleep during practice and saw a very vivid horrid dream about Kagami and Kuroko), they still stayed late in the gym to have extra training session (both Kuroko and Kagami decided to have practice to perfect their dynamic on the court) and to tidy up.

"Don't forget to lock up and return the key to the security's room, Kagami, Kuroko!" Hyuuga reminded before the Seirin Basketball Team Captain got out of the locker room.

"Yeeees," Kagami answered wearily while Kuroko just simply nodded.

Kagami sighed deeply as he took a break from their combination practice. "This is insane. I can barely move! Coach was very ruthless today…" the taller guy moaned, slumping tiredly on the floor.

Kuroko was surprisingly quiet. Kagami thought the strange sky-blue eyed boy would throw at least a smartass remark about Kagami being too dramatic.

"I apologize," Kuroko said suddenly and that surprised Kagami.

Kagami looked upward from where he was resting, raising his eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked, confused.

"I was distracted, and I dragged you down in the punishment. I should have chosen more suitable places and times to ask you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko sat beside Kagami then, looking forward, genuinely regretting his action.

Kagami blushed slightly as he was reminded by the bizarre request. Right, he still had that problem. Somehow, he forgot about it during the tripled training session.

Kagami looked upward at the ceiling and scratched his head rather curtly as he thought about that again. "Hey… why did you ask me to teach you how to kiss?" he asked then. "And don't say it's because of teenager's hormone. That's bullshit," he quickly added before Kuroko repeated that reason.

Even Kagami knew a guy wouldn't ask another guy to do something like that because of hormone. Especially, not Kuroko (but he wasn't sure because Kuroko was indeed strange).

Kuroko was silent for at least twenty seconds (probably thinking about how to respond to Kagami's question) before he answered "There is someone I like."

Kagami's heart skipped a beat when he heard it. He conspicuously glanced at Kuroko who still faced forward. The shocking-blue haired boy looked slightly serious, even though his expression was hard to read, Kagami knew he was focused, just like when they were in the middle of a match.

"I have… liked this person for awhile, but he does not seem to understand how I feel despite what I have been doing all these times," Kuroko continued slowly, not exactly picking his words because he actually mentioned a 'he' in his sentence and not a ‘she’.

It wasn't that surprising, though. Kagami had a fair idea who Kuroko was talking about. _Must be that bastard Aomine…! Jeez! Why do I have to get involved in their problem?_ —he couldn't help thinking.

"I need a drastic attempt to tell him how I exactly feel, so…"

"Then just confess to him," Kagami said, a vein popping out of his head. He didn't know why he felt annoyed at the thought that Kuroko would seriously date Aomine. Even the thought of Kise clinging to Kuroko didn't annoy Kagami as much as right then.

"…I do not think he would understand even though I said 'I like you' numerous times," Kuroko paused, before speaking again, now facing Kagami and looking at his crimson eyes deeply.

_ How dense can Aomine be then? _ —Kagami thought, more veins popping out of his head. _How dare that Ahomine* make Kuroko struggle so much to win his heart! Jeez…!_

"Is that why you need to kiss him?" Kagami asked again, calm enough to speak normally now despite the hint of blush on his cheek.

"…I wanted to," Kuroko said, somehow, looking earnest.

"Then just tell him that and kiss him," Kagami said, looking back at Kuroko's eyes seriously.

"That… cannot do," Kuroko said.

"Why?"

Kuroko glanced at another way. "He must be good at it," he said slowly.

"So?"

"My first kiss with him… I want it to be special, so… I have to be good at it too," Kuroko said. "And practice makes perfect," he continued.

…

"Right…" Kagami sighed. He forgot that Kuroko was _this kind_ of person. Despite how he usually acted, he hated to lose.

"That's why, Kagami-kun. I need you to teach me," Kuroko said again, looking back at Kagami's eyes surely.

"But, Kuroko… is it really okay to give your first kiss to someone you don't love? Won't it be more precious if your first kiss is with the one you love most?" Kagami said, looking away slightly.

…

Kuroko was silent for awhile now, probably debating how to answer that question again.

"Even so… I still want that first kiss with him to be memorable because I don't know if he will return my feelings or not," Kuroko finally said.

Kagami sighed deeply at that, surrendering. There was no end to this because Kuroko was stubborn about it. He really did hate to lose, didn't he? He must have liked Aomine so much that he was willing to do this far for him.

And Kagami had promised that he would support Kuroko to realize his dreams, just the same way as Kuroko had pledged to help him. "Fine," he finally agreed.

Kuroko's sky-blue eyes widened slightly before a tiny smile graced his lips and Kagami was amazed of how incredible those tiny changes made him look.

_ Shit...!— _ Kagami's heart throbbed slightly at the sight. He didn't know why, but his heart started to beat harder and faster. Wait, this wasn't right. It was just a favor to help a friend. It was supposed to be that, but… why did he get excited so suddenly?

Kagami shook his head slightly to clear his confused mind.

"Um… when do you want to do the practice?" Kagami asked to deter his mind from Kuroko's look. That face was kind of dangerous. Kagami actually noticed how soft Kuroko's lips seemed to feel and how pretty his eyes were.

That wouldn't do! Kuroko was Kagami's friend! He shouldn't think like that about his friend! He needed distraction!

"How about now?" Kuroko suggested.

"What?!" Kagami sputtered again in shock. Seriously! What was wrong with Kuroko? They were all sweaty! It would be gross to kiss in that situation, right? RIGHT?

"I only need to kiss a guy, so this is fine," Kuroko said, leaning closer to Kagami who had that same urge to bolt again right then, but he also hated to lose, so he stayed still.

"At least we should hit the shower first!" was Kagami's last attempt to postpone this bizarre idea.

…

…

"You meant… you want to practice in the shower?" Kuroko looked at Kagami with a surprise, somehow, despite his toneless voice.

"WRONG!" Kagami yelled, blushing furiously at the implication. "Stop making it sound so dirty! I just want to clean up first before we do that! It's sweaty and hot and it will be gross if we don't at least wash away all the dirt first!"

Kuroko sighed, turning another way with a patronizing look somehow. "You're such a drama queen."

There, the remark was out. "Shut up!" Kagami couldn't help yelling at the boy again for his involuntary insult.

Well, at least Kuroko was back to his witty personality… Wait. Was he witty again? Kagami couldn't help wondering when both boys retreated to the shower room.

* * *

** ~Kagami x Kuroko~ **

* * *

Of course, Kagami was trying _hard_ not to look at Kuroko because they would be naked in the shower… just the two of them, and considering what they would do after that ( _practice, Kagami; it's just practice!—_ his mind couldn't help adding to remind him over and over again, of the objective), it was hard not to look, even though it was just to check out what the other boy looked like for real.

The taller red haired boy had never had any problem in looking at naked guys, and he had already seen Kuroko's naked body several times without anything strange going on in his head, but maybe it was just because Kuroko was hard to notice to begin with. The others' presences hindered his senses to look at Kuroko for real.

However, at this time… it was just Kagami and Kuroko, and despite Kagami's effort, he couldn't help feeling rather conscious of the boy's presence in the shower stall next to him. Somehow, he had to slap his cheek several times to wake his common sense up because that would be so wrong, right?

They were just friends. Kuroko liked Aomine. He was just doing Kuroko a favor to teach him how to kiss later so Kuroko could kiss Aomine perfectly. It was just kissing practice. It wasn't a big deal. Kagami had the experience since Alex kissed him all the time. And even though it wasn't serious, he did date several girls in US. It shouldn't be that different from kissing a guy.

But it wasn't just a guy. It was Kuroko. For some reason, Kagami's gut couldn't help telling him that this wouldn't be a usual experience.

When they were done with the shower and Kagami accidentally saw Kuroko with only towel covering his waist down to his knees, he couldn't help feeling amazed at how fair Kuroko's skin was. There wasn't a single scratch on them. It looked so flawless like high class porcelain. It made him want to touch and mark that delicious looking—!

Kagami banged his head on his locker to stop that inappropriate thought going further.

That seemed to catch Kuroko's attention because the shorter boy asked, "What are you doing?"

"…It's nothing…" Kagami wanted to cry because his forehead was painful now, but his chest strangely felt more suffocated. His heart beat a mile per minute.

_ This isn't good. Get a grip, Kagami Taiga! Focus! _

"I'm done. I'll be waiting outside," Kuroko said before he disappeared from the locker room, unnoticeable as usual except for his notification by speaking.

_ Great.— _ Now Kagami was sure even the strange Kuroko would regard him as a strange person.

* * *

** ~Kagami x Kuroko~ **

* * *

After returning the key to the security, Kagami and Kuroko stood in uncomfortable silence (for Kagami, at least) in front of their school gate, and the red haired teen didn't know what to do to melt the tension in _his_ air. Kuroko seemed to calm as tranquilizer. Damn him.

Kagami coughed slightly to break the silence before asking "So… we should probably look for more comfortable place. Is your house nearby?"

"Unfortunately, it is rather far from here," Kuroko answered.

"Then… let's go to my apartment," Kagami decided. Wait, he didn't sound too eager, did he? No, of course not. It was his usual self. He was okay with it and Kuroko was okay as well.

There was a slight pause before Kuroko said "Sure."

_ What did that pause mean, Kurokooo?! _ —Kagami was getting slightly anxious about it. He didn't want Kuroko to take this the wrong way. Wait. Shouldn't he be the one who had to take this the wrong way? He meant, Kuroko was the one who requested it!

Kagami's eyes were spinning a little bit while both he and Kuroko were walking down the street to downtown.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami snapped out of his reverie at the sudden call of his name. "W-what?" Damn! Did he stutter?

"I am kind of hungry right now. Is it okay if we stop by Maji Burger to eat before going to your place?" Kuroko asked then, still calm and collected and as pensive as ever.

"Eh…? That's a good idea!" Kagami said, seizing Kuroko's hands with his bigger ones.

_ Anything to prolong the time before doing that kissing practice! _

Kuroko blinked slightly before he shifted his gaze at Kagami's hands on his. Kagami of course noticed the look and hurriedly released them. "S-sorry…" he said, grinning sheepishly.

"I do not really mind it," Kuroko said, smiling slightly.

Again, Kagami's heart skipped a beat. Was Kuroko this attractive before? He couldn't help shaking his head again to clear his mind. He seriously had to stop or Kuroko would hate him for being so disgusting.

As they walked together to the place where they usually had dinner after practice, Kagami couldn't help wondering.

"Hey, Kuroko… may I ask why you choose me?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko turned to face Kagami, his eyes seeming to question what Kagami meant.

"I meant… for this… kissing practice thing?" Kagami said, flushing slightly at how embarrassing that sounded. "I meant… if this is for kissing, isn't a woman like that pink haired manager from Touou better, moreover, for the first time…?"

"I… cannot do that," Kuroko said. "Momoi-san has feelings for me. That will be so cruel, right? After all, I do not like her _like that_ ," he looked down. "I am not that heartless… for using a woman's feeling to get the experience that I want…"

Kagami instantly felt guilty for even suggesting it. He should know that Kuroko was too kind-hearted to do something like that to his friend that he cared about.

"T-then, what about Kise? He seems to respect you enough to be willing to help…" Kagami suggested another name.

"That also cannot do. If I ask Kise-kun, I am positive that he will eat me alive…" Kuroko sighed deeply in defeat.

Kagami's sweat dropped. Well, that might be true. That Kise guy was very… attracted to Kuroko after all. Unless Kuroko had his defense up, Kagami was certain that Kise would attack the shorter boy. Thank god Kuroko stayed strong until now.

"Uh… then, what about the other guys in Seirin? I think if you explain the situation…" Kagami asked again before he realized that Kuroko wasn't exactly close to anyone in the team beside him. "Don't tell me I'm the only friend you have …"

"It is not like I cannot ask them, but… Kagami-kun is the only one I can trust for something like this, because I have faith… that Kagami-kun will never use this against me no matter what happens between us…" Kuroko then looked upward at Kagami's eyes with a tiny smile on his face and Kagami couldn't help blushing at that.

"Y-you…!" The red haired teen couldn't even cover his flaming face to hide his embarrassment.

_ Damn that Kuroko! He really always says embarrassing things like that so suddenly! _ —Kagami could only fume inwardly then, unable to voice his protest out loud after that, until the rest of the journey to Maji Burger was done.

Arriving at the fast-food restaurant, the two Seirin guys bumped into a tall, dark-blue haired boy and a taller teen with sparkling golden blond hair.

"Ah," Aomine Daiki blinked and-

"Kuroko-chiiiii!" Kise Ryouta beamed while launching his much taller and bigger body to the shocking-blue haired teen beside Kagami to hug him enthusiastically, the moment he landed his eyes on Kuroko.

_ Geeeh! Aomine! And Kise! _ —Kagami couldn't help feeling surprised at the sudden unexpected encounter, especially with the two most troublesome guys he didn't even want to think about, moreover to meet, at that moment.

"Hello, Kagami-chi as well!" Kise then looked upward at Kagami, greeting with one hand while the other one still entrapped Kuroko's neck so intimately.

Even though Kuroko still looked calm, he huffed slightly. "Please stop making a scene, Kise-kun. Let go of me," he said, though he didn't sound annoyed, he must have been. Kagami just knew.

"Yo, we meet again, huh?" Aomine smirked slightly at Kagami and at Kuroko.

"Good evening, Aomine-kun," Kuroko nodded at him slowly, greeting him back.

Kagami sighed deeply. Just in time to add his already piling up problems with more problems….

** End of Kissing Practice Part 1 **

** Tbc… **

* * *

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basuke and its characters.  
>  Warning:** _typical boy's romance, slight oOC-ness, shounen ai (actually it's yaoi now—beware of the steamy kissing scene), foul language (blame Aomine and Kagami for this), possible grammar and spelling mistakes (still not beta-ed, sorry!)._  
>  **A/N:** Wokay~, now it's time for the second part of the two shots! Enjoy, guuuys~ <3

** Kissing Practice **

_** (Part 2) ** _

* * *

"Huh, you guys stayed pretty late for practice session," Aomine couldn't help commenting after they got a table inside the restaurant, ordered and paid for their food. They sat at a table for four near the window.

"Well, we still have a lot to learn to perfect our dynamic on the court," Kagami said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Kuroko-chi, how about we go on date tomorrow? I want to shop in Akihabara for photo-shoot costumes," Kise asked the boy who was enjoying his favorite milk shake in total silence.

"I am sorry, but I have practice tomorrow too, so it is impossible," Kuroko declined politely.

Aomine was irked by the blond idiot who insisted to sit beside Kuroko for flirting with the shortest of the four so blatantly like that. He huffed and looked up to turn slightly to see Kagami's face as the red haired boy observed Kise and Kuroko seriously.

Huh, Kagami looked kind of strange. He appeared to be restless for some reasons.

"What's wrong, Kagami?" Aomine asked then. Well, he was curious somehow.

"Ah? It's nothing… Well, how come you and Kise are here? Your schools aren't in this area and yet…" Kagami asked back. It seemed he didn't want to talk about what was bothering him, but hell if Aomine cared.

"Aren't we allowed to go anywhere we like?" Aomine said, smirking slightly.

"Well, if you keep showing up where Kuroko is, I'm going to call the police and report that you guys are stalking him," Kagami said, looking at Aomine, deadpanned.

Aomine scoffed at that. "Really? Protective much? What are you, his mother?"

"No. But I'm still his friend and I care about him." Kagami said while huffing, looking annoyed.

…

"Friend, huh?" Aomine muttered slightly at that. Even Aomine wanted to be close friend again to Kuroko. But he was surprised that Kagami still didn't notice how Kuroko felt towards him.

_ Has Tetsu really put an effort to attract Kagami?— _ Aomine couldn't help thinking as he glanced back at Kuroko who was still trying to keep Kise away from him because he wanted to eat (and drink) in peace.

Aomine couldn't help smiling at the view. Kise was seriously trying to hit on Kuroko, but the other boy blatantly ignored him. It was like when they were in middle school again. "I understand, though…" Aomine couldn't help mumbling so fondly at the memory of their friendship a long time ago.

Kagami seemed to notice his expression and looked at Aomine strangely. Aomine blinked and looked back at Kagami before he coughed, looking away and blushing slightly as Kagami was trying hard not to laugh at noticing how embarrassed he was.

"Shut it!" Aomine kicked Kagami's leg for laughing at him.

"Ow! Bastard! What the hell was that for? ! I didn’t even say anything! " Kagami delivered a light punch at Aomine's arm in retaliation and Aomine glared at him in annoyance and in embarrassment.

* * *

** ~Kagami x Kuroko~ **

* * *

"Aomine-chi was here to play street ball, and I had just finished the photo session for a basketball magazine in this area. We met at the park and played basketball a little," Kise said, smiling cheerily after he was done eating.

"It was just coincidence that we're here," Aomine supported the story dryly.

"I see…" Kagami still looked skeptical and Kuroko only looked at Aomine's eyes for five seconds before looking away again.

Aomine couldn't help feeling that kuroko somehow read his mind during that five seconds contact. It was rather disturbing how the boy could seem to read you so openly like a book while you could hardly do him. But he believed Kuroko wouldn't say anything about it, though… it was another thing about what he was thinking.

"Ne, ne, do you guys always have dinner together after practice?" Kise asked then, looking at Kuroko and then at Kagami curiously.

"Yes."

"No."

Kuroko and Kagami blinked in unison before they looked at each other.

"Which is it?" Kise looked at them confusedly , a bead of sweat dropping form his cheek .

"I usually have dinner here," Kuroko said. "Sometimes Kagami-kun comes along and s i t s in front of me," he continued.

"Without me noticing, of course. It's his fault for being so unnoticeable," Kagami added. "It's not always like that. I  usually  prefer home-cooking to fast-food," the red haired boy continued.

Aomine stared at the mountain of burger wrappers in front of Kagami, sweat dropping. "Yeah… right…" Even Aomine would get sick if he ate that much. And Kagami claimed he preferred home-cooking after sucking in those burgers like black hole?

"Then this is one of the rare times?" Kise asked again, looking even more curious, maybe a little jealous.

"Yeah, well… we have business together after this," Kagami said, sucking on the straw to drink his soda.

"What business?" Aomine asked then, while popping a stick of french-fries in his mouth.

"Practicing a kiss," Kuroko answered and Aomine almost bit his tongue off and choked on his food at that.

"Wait—!" Kagami burst out his drink and his face turned dark pink; his expression mortified, while Kuroko was still in his usual calm and collected self.

Kise dropped his jaw on the table. "Kissing practice? ! " The blond screeched, seeming to be totally shocked.

_ He does make an effort! _ —Aomine gaped at Kuroko, more beads of sweat prickling out his face. He never knew that Kuroko could be so bold! Of course Kagami would notice if it was something like that…!

"Wait, what are you saying in front of _the person—_? ! " Kagami slapped his mouth shut, being frantic and panicking for some reasons, probably for being too loud.

"No way! Kuroko-chi, if you want to practice kissing, use me instead of that barbaric idiot!" Kise wailed, protesting while hugging Kuroko.

"Hey!" Kagami shouted heatedly at Kise, seeming to be offended at being called an idiot.

"I'm much better kisser than him! I can even prove it to you right now—!" Kise then put his hand on Kuroko's chin and pulled his face up while leaning closer, seeming about to kiss Kuroko so suddenly.

"You—!" Kagami had already stood, but before he could do anything, Aomine had reacted faster and chopped Kise's head with his right hand. A big vein popped on his head.

"Are you an idiot? ! " the dark-skinned boy glared murderously at Kise.

"Hieee!" Kise shut his eyes in fright and immediately released Kuroko, covering his head lest Aomine decided to hit him again.

"Jeez, what the hell are you doing? ! " Kagami also shouted at Kise.

"Ah, if you guys had waited for a few more seconds, I would have punched the life out of Kise-kun's gut," Kuroko stared at his clenched fist in front of him rather menacingly.

Aomine and Kise who were bickering snapped and glanced back at Kuroko who seemed to emit  dark,  furious aura around his body. They paled slightly at that.

"K-Kuroko-chi… so mean…! Scary…!" Kise's eyes were already teary, his face still whitish and his body trembling.

Aomine had to agree that Kuroko looked very scary just then. "You should thank me, stupid Kise," he huffed then dropped the blond back to his seat.

"That's a scary line you said there," Kagami commented.

"I see…" Kuroko said, huffing slightly before he was back enjoying his shake.

After a few minutes of silence with Kise's occasional apology to Kuroko, Aomine couldn't help speaking again to Kagami. "So… you will be practicing kissing with Kuroko, huh?"

Aomine didn't know what Kuroko had said to Kagami, but he was doing a great job on convincing the taller boy even though he doubted that Kagami could be that dense. He must have totally realized it by now.

"What, are you jealous?" Kagami asked, his tone somewhat challenging.

Bastard. Of course Aomine was jealous. Both Kagami and Kuroko were being casual and easy going about the kissing subject. Because of his crush's airhead personality, Aomine had to endure being a friend all this time after all.

"Ass. Of course I'm jealous," Aomine said, huffing, feeling extra annoyed.

Kagami widened his eyes for a moment, looking very surprised. Aomine wanted to ask what was with that reaction when the red haired teen said "Then, you go and kiss him."

…

…

_ Huh? _ —Aomine turned to face Kagami, eyes as wide as saucers. _What… did he say…_ _ ? _ _ ! _

"Kuroko will be very happy if you kiss him," Kagami said again, his expression looking like he was hurting and for a moment, Aomine thought he was seeing red because this person was being so…

… _so…_

"...Idiot…!" Aomine mumbled slightly, clenching his trembling hand, very itching to grab Kagami's neck and to  throttle him to death. "You are a total idiot, aren't you ? ! Dimwitted, thick-headed, infuriating BAKAGAMI!" he couldn't help yelling while slamming the table very hard, surprising Kagami, Kise, Kuroko and the other customers in the restaurant.

Of course, who wouldn't be angry? _How far does this guy's clueless nature go?_ _ ! _ _ Hasn't he realized it yet? _ _ ! _ –the dark-skinned boy couldn't help fuming.

"W-what—? ! " Kagami was seemed to be bewildered by Aomine's sudden outburst.

"Shut up and go DIE! You idiotic MORON!" Aomine shouted once more, breathing hard now, glaring daggers at the red haired buffoon beside him.

"A-Aomine-chi? ! " Even Kise looked alarmed at that.

"You make me sick!" Aomine shouted again, still looking at Kagami furiously. "Let's go, Kise! I can't stand to be in the same room as the idiot over here! Let's get out of here before I catch his idiocy as well! OUT! Stupidity is definitely catching!"

Aomine was still yelling and shouting obscenities as he grabbed Kise's collar and dragged the blond, storming out of the restaurant.

"Eeeeeh? ! Noooo! I still want to be with Kuroko-chi longeeeer!" Kise wailed, struggling and protesting.

"Shut up and do as I say!" Aomine glared at Kise with his killer eyes.

Kise paled seeing it. "Y-yes…" He definitely couldn't resist that alpha personality of one Aomine Daiki.

#

There was a pregnant silence after the two GOM boys disappeared behind the door.

"W-… what the hell was that about? ! " Kagami couldn't help screeching loudly now, seeming to be very confused and partially angry for being called idiot repeatedly. "What the fuck is his problem? ! So rude! Was he always like that? Was he? ! "

Kuroko looked at the door with unreadable expression. "I believe it was your fault this time, Kagami-kun…" he said slowly.

"Wait a damn second! How on earth was it my fault? ! " Kagami looked at Kuroko absurdly, in total disbelief.

"Believe it or not, Aomine-kun is a sensitive guy despite his personality. I think… you have said something insensitive to him," Kuroko said, shrugging slightly at that.

"Huh…?" Kagami tilted his head in perplexity at that.

* * *

** ~Kagami x Kuroko~ **

* * *

"Wait! Wait, a sec— Aomine-chi! What is wrong with you? Why are you so angry?" Kise couldn't help asking confusedly, he was still dragged on the road, but Aomine was holding his hand now, instead of his collar.

Though, Kise was indeed mystified about what had happened. Aomine had just flipped like that… it was strange.

"Shut up! It's that Bakagami's fault! I swear I'll never get along with that asshole!" Aomine was still fuming, gritting his teeth in anger as he cursed Kagami some more.

"A… are you by chance feeling so jealous of Kagami-chi for being able to kiss Kuroko-chi in their kissing practice?" Unfortunately, Kise wasn't good at keeping his mouth shut and keeping his suspicion to himself, so he couldn't help asking and Aomine stopped walking to glare at Kise.

_ Eeeeep! It strikes the bull eye! _ —Kise was honestly feeling worried for his life for a moment at the murderous look Aomine was giving him.

"You are also the same as him! So dense! Insensitive bastard!" Aomine growled, grabbing Kise's collar before leaning his face so close to the blond haired guy.

"Eh, wha—? ! " Kise could only widen his eyes in shock as Aomine's lips were suddenly descending upon his.

Time seemed to stop for Kise because he couldn't process what was happening. Aomine's lips were on his; why were they on his lips? And even though it only lasted for a short moment, Kise's brain had shut down because of the shocking information-overload.

"I wasn't jealous of Kagami for being able to kiss Tetsu! I was jealous of Tetsu and Kagami because they can kiss each other so casually in the name of practicing!" Aomine said before he gave another mind-blowing kiss to the blond.

Kise's consciousness was momentarily severed as the darker skinned boy kissed the life out of him, out of nowhere. He was still widening his eyes, speechless, when Aomine released the kiss for the second time now.

"There. It was the thing I want to do to you! And it wasn't a practice! Now you know why I was near the location of your photo-shoot. It wasn't a coincidence, you idiot! I went there because I knew you'd be there as well! Read the damn sign, stupid Kise!" Aomine yelled, blushing slightly before huffing and walking away, leaving Kise in the middle of the road, totally dumbfounded.

…

…

"Eh… Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! ? " Now, after Kise was able to digest the information that was swirling and spinning inside his head after the deed was done, his face exploded in dark crimson color. He held his cheeks then, feeling very hot so suddenly.

_ Eh, eh? _ _ ! _ _ B-but, but…! Isn't Aomine-chi supposed to like Kuroko-chi? _ _ ! _ _ Huh? But then, the kiss… HUH? _ _ ! _

"HUUUUUUUH? ! " It seemed  that _that_ would be Kise's confusion and problem to deal with after this.

But let's save that for another story.

* * *

** ~Kagami x Kuroko~ **

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kagami's apartment…

Kagami gulped slightly as he sat beside Kuroko after making a glass of warm tea. "Drink first?" he offered.

"Let's get down to business, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said flatly.

Kagami was dreading this time. He was fairly conscious that he might have… been attracted to Kuroko now, and he somehow feared whether he could control himself or not.

_ It's just practice! A kissing practice for Kuroko's sake! _ —he couldn't help reminded himself for the umpteenth time that night.

Kagami then moved slightly closer to the shocking-blue haired boy, sitting facing Kuroko. "Okay… ahem, so… first, you have to build the mood," the red haired teen said awkwardly.

"The mood?" Kuroko looked upward at Kagami's face, a glint of curiosity in his clear, big, sky-blue eyes.

"Y-yeah… you know, by looking at your oppone—I meant, your partner's eyes. You think closely that you want to kiss him by looking at him… like this," Kagami showed Kuroko by looking at his eyes as well, using his enticing crimson ones.

There was a connection and Kagami lowered his gaze to Kuroko's sakura-colored lips. Kuroko reacted to that. He flinched slightly, despite his unreadable expression, and now there was that faint pink hue on his cheeks again.

_ Damn…! That reaction is natural! _ —Kagami couldn't help feeling how cute Kuroko was at that moment. _Moreover… his lips look so soft…! Seriously, are a guy's lips supposed to be looking like that?_ _ ! _

"Good, the initial mood is here," Kagami whispered before he reached Kuroko's cheek. "You then build a deeper mood by touching your partner's cheek or chin," he continued and he almost jolted himself as Kuroko involuntarily leaned into his touch.

_ Kuroko seems to do it unconsciously, but… that's not a beginner move, damn it! _ —Kagami's head screamed again in alert. This was bad. Kuroko was enticing Kagami too much and he hadn't even gotten to the kissing part yet!

"Slowly… lean your face to your partner while looking at his lips and eyes back and forth, and slowly closing your eyes as well, but don't let them shut completely until…" Kagami couldn't really finish his sentence because his lips were touching Kuroko's now.

There was a spark as soon as their lips met, both Kagami and Kuroko closing their eyes, feeling the soft kiss.

Surprisingly, Kuroko's lips were indeed soft. Well, not as soft as a woman's, obviously, but somehow… they were better than the lips of those girls whom Kagami had ever kissed before. It was slightly moist, but not until the level of wet because of lip-gloss or lip-stick. Moreover… it tasted sweet because of the vanilla shake that Kuroko had earlier.

Kagami slowly released the kiss and both opened their eyes slowly. "You're… doing good…. How do you think?" he asked, or more like whispering huskily.

The pink hue on Kuroko's cheeks seemed to get darker in color and he looked kind of dazed for some reasons. "I… do not know…" He replied in low whisper as well.

Kagami's common sense was almost getting trashed by that ravish-able look Kuroko gave him. If only Kuroko would ask one more time….

"Please… one more time?"

Kagami finally snapped, his common sense thrown out of window. Kuroko had awakened the _tiger_ for real now with that _not_ so innocent request.

"Then…" the red head leaned closely to Kuroko again before kissing his lips more.

This time, Kagami didn't bother with the explanation. He also didn't do the second one as softly as the first. He pressed his lips more onto the other's, getting the heat to form between Kuroko and him.

At some point, Kagami licked Kuroko's lower lip and Kuroko gasped slightly, seeming to be surprised. But that was the reaction that Kagami had hoped for, because Kuroko opened his mouth slightly and it was his silent permission to invade that inviting mouth.

"Nnh…!" Kuroko moaned slightly in the kiss, seeming to be feeling the slick talented organ slipping inside him, licking his soft and hard palate before it went down to touch Kuroko's tongue.

Kuroko gasped again, feeling the tongue curl around his possessively, moving as if it was trying to engage the other in sensual dance. "Hn… ah…!" he moaned again and involuntarily reached to curve his arms around Kagami's neck, clinging to him, as if his life depended on it.

_ Shit…! He's so adorable…! _ —Kagami's thought was already too clouded by the thought of how sexy Kuroko's look while he was kissing and of his very sweet reaction, to think straight.

Honestly, seeing Kuroko's flushed face and hearing his keen moans got Kagami so excited and at this point, he couldn't even keep on track of what he was doing. He just wanted to see more of that amazingly delicious expression, so he went deeper, thrusting his tongue deeply inside Kuroko's mouth until it reached the back of his throat.

"Ah…!" Kuroko clutched at Kagami's collar, somehow, seeming to pull the taller boy closer… or was he actually pushing him away?

Kagami's heart beat harder and faster, pounding his chest-wall and he could feel Kuroko's heartbeat as well, throbbing in harmony with his. It was such wonderful experience that Kagami didn't want to stop kissing the other boy's luscious lips.

"…mi-kun…"

Huh, was that Kuroko calling him?

"Ah, w-w a -hhn… wait…!"

It did sound like Kuroko's voice…

"Ah, wa i —plea—ahn…!"

Kagami jerked in surprise as Kuroko grabbed his hair and pulled it hard, almost painful. Wait, it was painful. "Ow… What…?" the red haired boy blinked, releasing the kiss before he looked at what he had done and was immediately stone-cracked.

Apparently, Kagami had done way too much. Kuroko was slumped on his embrace, panting and breathing hard with saliva, obvious the mix of Kagami and his, dripping from the corner of his mouth. His face was flushed pink, his lips bruised from the kiss and his eyes teary.

Moreover, Kagami's hand had apparently unconsciously joined action and one was already slipped inside Kuroko's clothes, touching his bare back while the other was fondling Kuroko's chest.

"Hh… can't… breathe…" Kuroko whimpered on Kagami's neck, still panting.

_ G—GYAAAAAAH! _ —Kagami finally exploded… inwardly. Well, even though he screamed bloody murder inside his head, he actually only paled so much outside, and totally freaking out that he had gone too far.

"I-I-I-I-I'm—" Kagami panicked, sputtering loudly and his confused crimson eyes were spinning. "I'm so sorryyyyy!"

Now Kuroko would definitely hate Kagami for this. He would kick and punch him before leaving. Kagami was such a fool! How could he lose his self like that?

Kuroko was still trying to pace his breaths and wipe the drool as he looked upward slightly at Kagami, his face still slightly flushing. But surprisingly, he hadn't yet punched the life out of Kagami. Instead, Kuroko was still clinging to the taller boy… Actually, he was almost sitting on Kagami's laps at that moment.

"Why… are you apologizing?" Kuroko finally asked, looking puzzled.

"Well…" Kagami looked another way, embarrassed beyond believe that he actually lost his sense while he was trying to teach Kuroko kissing. "I… went too far… T-that wasn't… just kissing anymore. That was… making out…!" The read haired covered his face, blushing madly.

Kagami was ashamed. He was still too weak to restrain himself . He must have shocked Kuroko very much. How could a kissing practice turn into a full blown make-out session? Was he insane?

"…I do not mind," Kuroko said and Kagami turned to face him so fast that he thought he almost broke his neck.

"MIND a little!" Kagami shouted, flushing even harder. "You don't do that kind of thing with someone you don't love! I was wrong because I lost to my own weakness!" he protested, annoyed at himself and more so at Kuroko for taking this too lightly. The boy was too kind for his own good.

There was a brief pregnant silence in the room until Kuroko sighed deeply, seeming to be in defeat. "Really… Kagami-kun, your cluelessness deserves a reward from Guinness Book of Record," he said then, shaking his head slightly before looking back at Kagami with fond look.

"What? ! I'm being serious here!" Kagami complained, still blushing and honestly feeling bad for going too far while Kuroko must have wanted to do that with the beloved one.

Kagami refused to think about Aomine at that moment because that would piss him off.

"Kagami-kun… you have gotten the wrong idea," Kuroko said, still holding onto Kagami's neck leaning his face up closer to the teen who jerked in surprise. "You seem to think that I want to kiss someone else… but honestly, do you think I'd be willing to kiss someone that I d o n't like only for 'practicing'?" he asked slowly, looking at Kagami's ruby eyes deeply with th ose clear innocent-looking sky-blue pools that conveyed a lot of unreadable messages.

…

…

"Eh?" After a short pause of Kagami's brain trying to digest Kuroko's confusing speech, a light had been bestowed upon his mind.

"The one that  I  want to kiss… is you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said more clearly in case Kagami was still too dense to even understand it properly.

"Eh?!" Kagami's face exploded in red crimson color now. "Eh, but, but—! What about… Aomine…?" Apparently, Kagami still couldn't believe what happened.

"Silly. Aomine-kun is just a very close friend… back then and right now. There is nothing between us," Kuroko huffed. "I was just very worried about Aomine-kun. I care about him the same way I care about the other GOM members… and it hurts me seeing him suffering, unable to enjoy basketball which we love so much. Besides, Aomine-kun has had a crush on Kise-kun since we were still in middle school."

…

…

"HEEEH? ! " Now that he didn't expect, at all. "Aomine and KISE? ! " Kagami almost dropped his jaw at that shocking news.

"He got jealous at the restaurant because he could not kiss Kise-kun even though he likes him so much, and you told him we will have a kissing practice. That must have irked him to hell," Kuroko seemed about to smirk at that, but his expression didn't support his feelings, so it was kind of funny.

Well, it was still amusing though. Kagami actually laughed at that. "Oh, man, Kuroko, you're surprisingly quite devious!" He was still laughing while messing Kuroko's soft hair.

Kuroko hid his face on Kagami's chest, but Kagami believed he must have laughed too.

They were holding each other for awhile in comfortable silence after that, before Kuroko looked upward at Kagami's eyes again. "So… do you get my feelings, now, Kagami-kun?" he asked, a tiny smile gracing his lips.

Kagami blushed again at that. "Yeah… loud and clear," he said, softening his look more to Kuroko's happy look.

"Then… kiss me some more?" Kuroko requested and Kagami widened his eyes for a moment before laughing slightly.

"As you wish…" Kagami said, before he leaned down again to give another kiss to Kuroko's waiting and tempting lips.

This time, Kagami could read Kuroko very well, because when they connected, he could _almost_ hear his feelings.

" _I love you, Kagami-kun…."_

** End of Kissing Practice Part 2 **

* * *

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Phew… it's finished… these two shots. Finally, the clueless Kagami understood. Jeez, what a dense guy he is! *lol* Okay, so this is it, everyone. What do you think of this story? I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do making it XD. Constructive criticism will be expected now~ I'll be waiting~ <333

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was supposed to be one-shot, but somehow… the plot stretched, so I parted it into two shots and added the side pairing… *lol* Yes, I'm a fan of Ao/Kise too, everyone. I don't know why, but I like it more than Ao/Kuro. Also, It's been decided for me that Kaga/Kuro will be my OTP *grins*
> 
> So, this is for the first part. The steamy kissing scene will be at the 2nd part! Please let me know how you think about this story before I update~ ^_^


End file.
